edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curiosity Theory: Ed's Mom
Jenette H. (unknown last name) '''is Ed and Sarah's mom. She only made her appearance in Mission Ed-Possible with only her arm visible, pulling on Ed's ear as if having enough muscle to tear it off! Ed most certainly promises to not get all Fs on the next report card. She is possibly around in her 50s because her arm was wrinkly and looked old when shown. She is the most mentioned parent of the Eds on the show, and there is hardly any or even no mentions of Ed considering her to be a positive or good mother. Evidence That She Intervenes With the Show *In '''Don't Rain on My Ed she ordered Sarah to make Ed clean up the entire scam of peeking into the future. And Ed totally knew what his future would have been if he didn't!! It's possible before the episode, that Ed's mom was watching the scam in person before business started or she just peeked outside the window and her eyeballs couldn't believe it. *In almost every episode, Sarah is ordering Ed to clean up his room due to his poor hygiene such as toothpaste-covered toast all around the room, the lack of trash thrown away which made Ed's room become one of the most polluted environments on planet Earth, and the bathtub is filled with GRAVY!!! She really doesn't have that much effort in caring for her son. Jenette apparently spoils Sarah, possibly because she pretends to be a nice sister. Jenette actually lets Sarah sleep in a nice cozy room upstairs while forcing Ed to sleep in the cold basement. Jenette doesn't care a bit if Sarah hits Ed with something hard like a baseball bat or a golf club. Most likely because Jenette thought Ed deserves it. Other Trivia * The only member in the family who doesn't want to hurt Ed is his dad. Most likely because his dad is really tired after he came from his job or just wants to relax and watch TV afterwards. However, Ed did claim in Who Let the Ed In that Ed's dad supported Jenette in punishing Ed by tearing off the stairs!! * Ed's mom will always complain about Ed's bad behavior to Ed's dad, but he responds by ignoring that and just watching TV or saying "Not now I just got home from work" (For Your Ed Only). It's not actually logical why a mother would complain so much about her own son reading her own daughter's diary to her husband. * Ed's mom got a load of complaints from the school at Parent Teachers Night for what Ed did. * Ed's mom is annoyed with how heavy Ed sleeps since he snores extremely loud. * Jimmy's mom and Jenette most likely knows each other well because of Jimmy and Sarah hanging out with each other all day. * Ed's mom acted like she didn't care Ed won the Spelling Bee in Too Smart For His Own Ed * Ed's mom rather lets Ed eat as much gravy as he desires to eat. Apparently Ed is at least a little overweight as proven he can make a round squeeze of his belly and Ed stores enough gravy to swim in. Possibly because she doesn't like to cook really well as gravy is easy to make or ready to eat after microwaved or she is stingy on money and gravy is really cheap in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe considering that Ed can buy a whole load of gravy according to his gravy catalog magazine with only $1.25 * Ed's mom possibly is extremely stingy on giving Ed money because she won't even give a quarter for Ed to buy a jawbreaker, or it's because she believes jawbreakers will literally break Ed's jaws hence the name. It's possible she only gives allowance to Sarah and not Ed since Sarah can have a dollar for fudge, 4 times the price of jawbreakers. * Jenette apparently only wanted a daughter (daughters) and no sons. * Jenette is always leaving the Cul-De-Sac and possibly goes to a place such as a spa or tea party or friend's house to enjoy herself during the entire summer. What I Know that Ed's Mom gets ticked off *She got mad when she had to buy a new bed (including sheets, pillow, blanket) and not just the mattress * Apparently her bra drawer was missing! (One + One = Ed) * Ed's mom apparently knows Edd's parents and Eddy's parents' phone numbers as she called them on Who Let the Ed In? and both Edd and Eddy got grounded. *The Kankers did massive damage on the house like crashing the doors and breaking down the house with their bare hands without even needing something to hold!! (Run For Your Ed!) *Ed can misbehave very badly. (Who Let the Ed In?) *There were LOTS of mud foot prints and animal poop all over the house. (Who's Minding The Ed?) *Sarah's room got massive destruction which meant lots of financial disasters. (For Your Ed Only and Hand Me Down Ed) *Ed was really late for dinner. (Eds or Tails?)